Mustafar/Leyendas
Mustafar era un pequeño planeta de lava situado en el sistema Mustafar de los Territorios del Borde Exterior, al norte de Rutan, entre la vía Hydiana y el Noveno Cuadrante. Un mundo volcánico ardiente donde la lava era extraída como un recurso natural precioso, Mustafar era a menudo considerado como un lugar indeseado, una cualidad por la cual el Sol Negro utilizó el planeta. Durante las Guerras Clon, cuando Darth Sidious contrató a Cad Bane para que secuestrara a los niños sensibles a la Fuerza y así poder realizar experimentos Sith, Anakin Skywalker y Ahsoka Tano fueron a recuperar a los 2 niños ya secuestrados por Bane. Cuando los droides enfermeros notaron que el Crepúsculo estaba llegando, la nave personal de Anakin, Darth Sidious le ordenó a los droides desactivar los escudos del edificio, dejando que cayera al río de lava. Los droides obedecieron y se escondieron en el oscuro edificio con los niños. Cuando los Jedi entraron en la condenada instalación, los droides atacaron a los Jedi, pero fue en vano. Al final, Skywalker y Tano liberaron a los niños, los devolvieron a sus hogares, y la instalación fue destruida al caerse en las olas ardientes. Mustafar también sirvió para los intereses se los Sith, ya que fue aquí donde Darth Maul comenzó su entrenamiento como Sith. Mustafar también sirvió como la última capital de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y el lugar de la caída de los Separatistas, un evento que dio forma a la historia galáctica. Fue el lugar del duelo en el que Darth Vader se batió con su antiguo maestro, Obi-Wan Kenobi. El ex Jedi perdió y fue quemado severamente después de que fuera atrapado en el fuego por uno de los ríos de lava de Mustafar, obligándolo a llevar la armadura oscura para el resto de su vida. Descripción thumb|left|200px|El paisaje volcánico de Mustafar. Mustafar era un joven y volátil mundo, desgarrado por las fuerzas gravitacionales opuestas de los gigantes gaseosos Jestefad y Lefrani, siendo el primero el más cercano de los dos. A horcajadas de las paquidérmicas pulgas de lava, los nativos saltaban sobre los campos de lava para extraer los únicos y valiosos minerales del planeta presentes en la lava. La actividad geológica intensa creaba una interferencia natural para la explotación de dichos minerales, por lo que mantuvo a los ojos indiscretos lejos de Mustafar durante la mayor parte de su historia. Los Mustafarianos supervisaban las instalaciones mineras construidas por la Tecno Unión en el Planeta. Historia Historia temprana thumb|left|180px|Las ruinas de un antiguo [[Enclave Jedi (Mustafar)|Enclave Jedi en Mustafar.]] Una vez un mundo de un exuberante verde, Mustafar fue el hogar de un Enclave Jedi construido alrededor del 5.300 ABY. El Maestros Jedi Ghu-Gon Dar, un individuo cuya maestría en la Fuerza era inigualable, vivió allí. Él creó un objeto sensible a la Fuerza que era conocido como el Cubo de Ghu-Gon Dar el cual era usado en ambos canales para manipular la Fuerza y alterar las propiedades físicas de cualquier objeto colocado en su interior. Sin embargo, en el 3.996 ABY, los resurgentes Sith deseaban exterminar a los Jedi, así tuvo lugar una batalla climática en el planeta. Esta batalla fue tan intensa que uno de los cercanos gigantes gaseosos fue desplazado a su actual posición por los Sith que utilizaron el Lado Oscuro para moverlo, comenzando una lucha para forzar a los Jedi a abandonar sus templos en el planeta. Esto causó que todo el conocimiento del Cubo de Ghu-Gon Dar se perdiera. Mustafar también serie el hogar de otra organización basada en la Fuerza, los Guardias Negros. Mustafar es el hogar de dos razas de Mustafarianos-los Mustafarianos del norte: una raza alta y delgada y los Mustafarianos del sur, que eran bajos y rechonchos. Decenios atrás, una erupción cataclismico destruyó todos los asentamientos Mustafarianos excepto Fralideja. Guerras Clon thumb|left|190px|Fábrica de Darth Sidious en Mustafar. Por el tiempo de las Guerras Clon, la Tecno Unión había poseído Mustafar desde su descubrimiento alrededor del año 300 ABY, cosechando minerales y energía de la lava a 800 grados, era más fría comparada a la mayoría de la lava normal debido al inusual mineral alotrópico que funde a bajas temperaturas. Aun así, la lava solo puede ser explotada con seguridad cuando un campo repulsor es dispuesto para repeler cualquier erupción y desviar el calor de la explosión. Pero la Tecno Unión no era la única potencia corporativa interesada en Mustafar. Antes de que comenzaran las Guerras Clon, Damask Holdings mantuvo una instalación en el planeta, en una estructura anteriormente propiedad de Boss Cabra, el Vigo de Sol Negro. Allí, el niño Hermano de la Noche que se convirtió en Darth Maul fue entrenado por Darth Sidious para poder servir al propósito del Lord Sith y su Maestro secreto, Darth Plagueis. Durante los primeros años de la guerra, el Canciller Supremo Palpatine, bajo su disfraz de Darth Sidious, le encargó al cazarrecompensas Duros Cad Bane secuestrar a niños sensibles a la Fuerza y llevarlos a las instalaciones de Damask Holdings en el planeta, donde podía convertirlos en un grupo de espías que utilizaban la Fuerza para el Imperio Galáctico. El plan fue detenido por Anakin Skywalker y su Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. En algún momento antes de segundo año de la guerra, Sol Negro, bajo el liderazgo de Xomit Grunseit, trasladó su cuartel general a una fortaleza en Mustafar. Guardia de la Muerte, junto con sus nuevos aliados Darth Maul y Savage Opress, llegaron al complejo del Sol Negro con una oferta de lealtad. Cuando Grunseit se negó, Opress asesinó a todos los miembros de su cabal, haciendo que el Capitán de la Guardia Ziton Moj liderara el sindicato. El grueso principal Separatista, estaba situado en un masivo complejo industrial localizado en un ardiente acantilado rodeado de dos colosales corrientes de lava. Brazos de extracción, recogían la lava de los alrededores, mientras recios droides industriales trabajaban más lejos. El interior de estas instalaciones, servía como el centro de mando Separatista, uno de los bunkers más seguros de la galaxia. Hacia el final de las Guerras Clon, Palpatine seguiría teniendo un interés directo en el planeta, ordenando al General Grievous que moviera al Consejo Separatista allí cerca del final de la guerra, aparentemente por su propia seguridad, pero en realidad era para reunirlos para que Skywalker, recientemente bautizado como Darth Vader, el nuevo aprendiz de Palpatine, pudiera matarlos a todos, y así desactivar el ejército de droides, causando el final de la guerra. Poco después, un duelo entre Obi-Wan Kenobi y Darth Vader también tendría lugar en el planeta de lava. thumb|left|220px|[[Anakin Skywalker/Leyendas|Darth Vader y Obi-Wan Kenobi duelo a muerte en el planeta.]] Vader sufrió lesiones graves, incluyendo la pérdida de sus extremidades restantes, y la quema de sus pulmones, cuando intentó saltar a terreno más elevado desde una plataforma en el río de lava, sólo para ser inmovilizado por Kenobi. Más tarde fue rescatado por el Emperador Palpatine, que lo trajo de vuelta a Coruscant, donde fue reconstruido en el temido Centro de Reconstrucción Quirúrgica del Emperador Palpatine. Fue también en este planeta, inmediatamente antes de la confrontación Kenobi/Vader, que Lord Vader, desconocido para Padmé Amidala, ya no era el hombre con el que se había casado, ahogo con la Fuerza a la embarazada Senadora de Naboo hasta dejarla inconsciente. Esto eventualmente contribuiría a las causas de su muerte, junto con la pérdida de la voluntad de vivir, así como su corazón roto. Era Imperial Después de aniquilar el Consejo Separatistas y la Imperialización de la Tecno Unión, Mustafar fue olvidado por largo tiempo, hasta que un Separatista incondicional, el Geonosiano fugitivo Gizor Dellso, se escondió en Mustafar durante los primeros días del Imperio Galáctico y reactivó una fábrica independiente de droides de batalla, con la pretensión de reconstruir el ejército militar de la Confederación. Desde el 18 ABY hasta el 12 ABY, construyó un pequeño ejército de droides y una flotilla de naves de guerra sobre el planeta, y consiguió el apoyo de varios compatriotas Geonosianos. Un año después, la situación requirió la atención de la leal legión de soldados de asalto 501 para asaltar el planeta. Al final de la batalla, con los diseños droides destruidos y Dellso eliminado, la base fue arrasada en un masivo ataque orbital de los [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructores Estelares clase Imperial I]], lo que trajo como resultado la caída de las Industrias Geonosianas, junto con la fragmentación de los reductos Separatistas. Tiempo después, la Corporación Mensix estableció el Complejo de Extracción Minera Mensix, construida para reemplazar al anterior complejo. Guerra Civil Galáctica Antes de que los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte fueran robados, la mercenaria Twi'lek, Rianna Saren y Zeeo, fueron enviados para reunir inteligencia de las actuales operaciones del Imperio y sabotear la Instalación de Minería de Mirkanite. thumb|200px|El [[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor de X1|Destructor Estelar de X1 se estrella.]] La misión tuvo éxito ya que el dúo escapó por poco de los soldados Imperiales y un escuadrón de cazas TIE. Después de la destrucción de la primera Estrella de la Muerte, se rumoreaba que varios Jedi se dispondrían a encontrar la ruta hacia el legendario mundo de Mustafar y fueron aparentemente guiados en su camino por conseguir el rango de Caballero Jedi por la forma espectral de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Un disturbio causado por un aumento de la energía del lado oscuro llevó al espíritu de Kenobi al planeta. Otros exploradores de aquel entonces, se encontraron con el antiguo droide asesino HK-47 junto con un [[Crucero clase Cabeza de Martillo|Crucero clase Cabeza de Martillo]]. Post-Endor El Lord Sith X1, anteriormente un soldado clon, había hecho de Mustafar su base de operaciones en algún momento de la era de la Nueva República. X2 encontró a su hermano en Mustafar y condujo a las tropas de la Nueva República en una batalla contra X1 y sus fuerzas. Después de una pelea en la órbita del planeta, X2 y sus tropas descendieron en la superficie del planeta. X2 rescató a Luke Skywalker que estaba en el planeta con la intención de enfrentarse a X1. Sin embargo fue capturado, y X1 planeaba clonarlo para crear un ejército de Jedi Oscuros. Una vez X2 destruyó el laboratorio de clonación de su hermano y rescató a Skywalker, los dos hermanos se enfrentaron en un duelo, el cual termino con la muerte de X1, así como la derrota del ejército de X1. En algún momento durante el 137 DBY, Mustafar estuvo bajo el control del Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt. Detrás de escena Mustafar era llamado originalmente “Mufasta” en los primeros borradores de ''La Venganza de los Sith''. thumb|right|180px|Las [[Instalación de la mina Klegger Corp|Complejo Minero de la Corporación Klegger , el último cuartel de los Separatistas.]] ”Mustafa” en árabe significa “El Elegido”. Es muy posible que Lucas lo llamara así porque el destino del Elegido sería revelado en este planeta. El concepto del duelo en la lava, data de las primeras versiones del ''El Retorno del Jedi'', en el cual Luke Skywalker lucha contra Darth Vader sobre un lago de lava en la sala del trono de Palpatine en los niveles inferiores del Palacio Imperial. Incluso por aquel entonces, se rumoreó que Anakin sufría sus gravísimas heridas a manos de Obi-Wan durante el duelo en el foso de lava, y la idea se convirtió en casi una leyenda mítica entre los aficionados de Star Wars hasta que, finalmente, se realizó la película veinte años más tarde. Joe Johnston se imaginó el ambiente que finalmente sería Mustafar, en una serie de ilustraciones diseñadas para enseñar la casa de Darth Vader. La novelización de El Retorno del Jedi señalaba que el duelo entre Vader y Obi-Wan, que acababa con las terribles lesiones de Vader, ocurría en un planeta volcánico. El combate estaba indicado por algunas fuentes anteriores a la Trilogía Previa, que ocurriría en Sullust, un mundo volcánico también. Mustafar fue diseñado para parecerse a la visión de George Lucas del infierno.thumb|La maqueta original de Mustafar. En la ''La Venganza de los Sith'', mientras Anakin y Obi-Wan están luchando sobre el brazo caído de la explotación, la lava fluye al revés (puede verse mirando la catarata de lava). Mustafar es un mundo extremadamente similar a Ío, una luna de Júpiter, la cual esta también cubierta de volcanes y, al igual que el vulcanismo de Mustafar se debe a los efectos de la gravedad de Jestefad y Lefrani, el vulcanismo de Ío se debe a la fuerte influencia gravitacional de Júpiter. En 1997, en la película de Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery, “Mustafa”, un agente del “Dr. Evil”, es asesinado por él mismo lanzándolo a un foso de fuego. Apariciones *"Restraint" *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *"End Game" *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela * * *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Wat Tambor and the Quest for the Sacred Eye of the Albino Cyclops'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (cómics)|''Star Wars'' Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith cómics]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|''Star Wars'' Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith novelA]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela juvenil)|''Star Wars'' Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith novela juven''il]] * *Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' videojuego * *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Shadow Games'' * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Bloodlines'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelation'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invincible'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Outcast'' *''Legacy 50: Extremes, Part 3'' *''Legacy 6'' }} Apariciones no-cánonicas *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Old Wounds'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' Fuentes * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Two * * * * *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' * Jedi Academy Training Manual * }} Enlaces externos * *The Real Mustafar Volcanoes en StarWars.com *Lost Treasure en sitio web oficial Star Wars: Galaxies en inglés *Sickness of the Storm Lord en sitio web oficial Star Wars: Galaxies en inglés Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Jedi Categoría:Lugares de Mustafar Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas volcánicos